Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is a video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive that was released on August 18, 2013.Disney launches Infinity video game that costs more than an iPad MiniDisney Announces New Gaming Universe Disney InfinityDisney Infinity Delayed Until August The video game uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties to interact and go on adventures, an aspect originally from U.B. Funkeys and Skylanders. The game was released for Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo 3DS in August 2013. A PC version was also released on November 14, 2013. A portable Toy Box was also released exclusively for the iPad, along with another app for mobile devices called Disney Infinity: Action!, where you can edit the characters into your own personal videos. Gameplay The game has the player place their Disney Infinity figures onto the circular spots of the Disney Infinity base to jump into the game and come alive in a fully animated interactive world. With the exception of non-humanoid characters such as those from the Cars series, each character has a double jump and a default set of attacks, as well as an ability unique to each figure. For example, Sulley can roar to scare others whilst Violet and Randall can turn invisible. There are two main modes in the game: Play Set and Toy Box.Disney Infinity preview: Skylanders challenger not the usual toy story Play Set mode Play Set mode has Disney Infinity play sets of films which are accessed via placing the relevant play set piece onto the hexagonal spot of the Infinity Base. Some examples include Pirates of the Caribbean, Monsters University, The Incredibles, Cars, The Lone Ranger and Toy Story. These play sets have their own unique campaign, which can be played with up to two players. The player takes control of characters, and plays as them in original adventures in different worlds. In these worlds, the player battles enemies, solves puzzles, overcomes obstacles and completes a variety of other unique quests. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world, based on a specific movie or series with recognizable characters, gameplays and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, meaning two figures from the same series are required to play a play-set in split-screen multiplayer.Disney INFINITY Playsets Playing through the play sets unlocks objects and vehicles that can be used in the Toy Box Mode. Toy Box mode Toy Box mode allows the player to create their own world and stories, similar to Toy Box mode in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. It also allows the player to mix and match everything that is unlocked within the play sets including characters, weapons and gadgets. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins", which can be used to unlock additional items in the Toy Box, by playing through play sets as well as the "adventures" for the first time, or leveling up their characters. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. A portable Toy Box became available in late 2013, exclusively for the iPad.Disney Infinity Goes Mobile A version of the Toy Box is also available for the Microsoft Windows personal computer. These versions of the Toy Box utilize the web codes included with each Disney Infinity character. Physical elements The Starter PackDisney Infinity Starter Pack edition of the game is bundled with three figurines (James P. Sullivan, Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Incredible), the play set piece for Monsters University, Pirates of the Caribbean and The Incredibles, and an Infinity Base. The Infinity Base has two round spots to place figurines, and a hexagonal spot to place play set pieces. When the figurines are placed on the Infinity Base, the characters are imported into the game, while play set pieces unlock Play Sets. Power Discs are discs that can be placed on the Infinity Base along with their characters to add new elements to the game. Players can use up to three environment enhancements (Hexagonal Power Discs) that can only be used in the toy box mode, and up to two character enhancements (Circular Power Discs) per character. The environment enhancements can alter the terrain, change the background "sky," add new vehicles or add new weapons. The character enhancements will alter things about the character such as damage done, replenish health, allow for faster experience gain for leveling and so on. One Power Disc is included with the Starter Pack whilst additional discs are sold in blind bags each containing two discs.Disney INFINITY Figures — Power Discs Alternate versions Following a delay, the PC version of Disney Infinity was released on November 14, 2013. This version is available free of charge, and can be downloaded from the official Disney Infinity website. This version originally contained only the game's Toy Box mode, similar to the iPad version. However, a patch was released on February 28, 2014 that added in all six Play Sets, putting it on par with the console versions.Disney Infinity Play Sets Land On PC With Huge Discounts The game features several changes from the console version, however. The game does not support the Infinity Base. Instead, characters are unlocked either by purchasing them from the Disney Infinity website (at a discounted rate, due to the lack of a physical figurine) or by redeeming a web code card included with the physical figurines. Since Power Discs do not come with web codes, they must be purchased from the PC Shop. The game also does not support multiplayer, though players can link up with the console version to share Toy Boxes between the two versions.Disney Infinity Finally Arrives on PCDisney Infinity PC Shop Due to the space limitations of the Wii platform, some design decisions had to be made in the game. The gameplay does not have online play or multiplayer in Play Sets, but there is multiplayer in Toy Box.Disney Infinity - Game Profile (Wii™) That means: smaller play set worlds, no downloadable or shareable toy box worlds. Toy Box version has only 6 different Toy Box Worlds, each with different toys and tools.Disney Infinity - Hints: Toy Box Mode (Wii™) On August 21, 2014, the Disney Infinity software was released as a free download for the North American Wii U eShop, for the convenience of upgrading to the superior Wii U version for players who originally own the Wii Starter Pack, although the Wii version is backwards-compatible on Wii U.Upgrade Disney Infinity Wii to Wii U free of charge The follow-up game was not released for Wii. Different from the console and PC versions, the Nintendo 3DS version of the game is a party game, in which up to four players play on various themed game boards and participate in various minigames. The Toy Box mode can be used to create new game boards. This version uses its own Infinity Base, which has only one character slot compared to the console version, and connects to the 3DS wirelessly.If You Like Disappointment, You'll Love Disney Infinity 3DS Pixar Characters This is a list of Pixar characters who appear in the game.Disney Infinity Revealed—Features Wreck-It Ralph, Jack Skellington, Davy Jones, and More!Exclusive Disney Infinity Wave 1 Hands-On ''The Incredibles'' *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Syndrome *Edna Mode *Mirage *Rick Dicker *Omnidroids *The Underminer (on concept art) *Frozone (costume) *Baron Von Ruthless (costume) *Tony Rydinger (mentioned only) *Jack-Jack Parr (mentioned only) *Kari McKeen (mentioned only) ''Brave'' *Angus *Merida ''Monsters, Inc./Monsters University'' *Sulley *Mike Wazowski *Randall Boggs *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Terri and Terry Perry *Art *Don Carlton *Archie the Scare Pig *Abominable Snowman (on concept art) ''Toy Story'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bullseye *Hamm *Emperor Zurg *Slinky Dog *Rex *Aliens *Zurg's Robots *Stinky Pete (Alien costume) *Dolly (Alien costume) *Mr. Pricklepants (Alien costume) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Alien costume) *Sarge (Alien costume) *Bo Peep (Alien costume) *Twitch (Alien costume) *Stretch (Alien costume) *Chunk (Alien costume) *Chuckles the Clown (Alien costume) *Buttercup (Alien costume) *Trixie (Alien costume) *Wheezy (Alien costume) ''Cars'' *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Finn McMissile *Ramone *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Fillmore *Chick Hicks *The King *Carla Veloso *Shu Todoroki *Tractors *Rotor Turbosky *Pace Car *Stanley *Grem (on concept art) *Raoul ÇaRoule (on pictures) *Max Schnell (on pictures) *Sarge (mentioned only) *Sheriff (mentioned only) *Lizzie (mentioned only) There are also special crystal variants of Mr. Incredible, Sulley, Lightning McQueen and Buzz Lightyear available exclusively at Toys "R" Us in the US. Also, the crystal figures were released a few months later worldwide. In the UK, McQueen is available at Toys "R" Us, Sulley at Tesco, Mr. Incredible at Asda, and Buzz at Argos. There is also a Glow in the Dark Buzz Lightyear that is exclusive to the PC and iPad versions of the game. Power Discs This is a list of the Power Discs that are related to Pixar. Series 1 *C.H.R.O.M.E. Armor Shield (Ability Disc, from Cars) *Astro Blasters Space Cruiser (Toy Disc (Aircraft), from Toy Story / Disney Parks, rare) *Carl Fredricksen's Cane (Toy Disc (Weapon), from Up) *Nemo's Seascape (Customization Disc (Skydome), from Finding Nemo) *Marlin's Reef (Customization Disc (Terrain), from Finding Nemo) Series 2 *Star Command Shield (Ability Disc, from Toy Story) *Pizza Planet Delivery Truck (Toy Disc (Vehicle), from Toy Story) *Mike's New Car (Toy Disc (Vehicle), from Monsters, Inc.) Series 3 *Violet's Force Field (Ability Disc, from The Incredibles) *Angus (Toy Disc (Mount), from Brave) *Toy Story Mania Blaster (Toy Disc (Weapon), from Toy Story / Disney Parks) *WALL•E's Fire Extinguisher (Toy Disc (Jetpack), from WALL•E, rare) *Buy N Large Atmosphere (Customization Disc (Skydome), from WALL•E) *WALL-E's Collection (Customization Disc (Terrain), from WALL•E) A Race to Space pack with Crystal Lightning McQueen and Crystal Buzz Lightyear was available at Toys "R" Us in the US with two exclusive round Power Discs called Emperor Zurg's Wrath and C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser. Voice Cast *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Jason Lee - Syndrome *Raymond Ochoa - Dash Parr *Sarah Vowell (credited as Sara Vowell) - Violet *Elizabeth Peña (credited as Elizabeth Pena) - Mirage *Bud Luckey - Rick Dicker *Kevin Delaney - Edna Mode *Kiff Vandenheuvel - Newscaster *Joel McCrary - Sulley *Carlos Alazraqui - Mike *J.P. Manoux (uncredited) - Randy *Joel Murray - Don Carlton *Peter Sohn (credited as Pete Sohn) - Squishy *Charlie Day - Art *Sean Hayes (credited as Sean P. Hayes) - Terri *Keith Ferguson - Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *John Turturro (uncredited) - Francesco Bernoulli *Michael Shalhoub - Luigi *Guido Quaroni - Guido *Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore *Jenifer Lewis - Flo *Cheech Marin - Ramone *Richard Petty - The King *Martin Jarvis - Finn McMissile *Stephen Stanton (uncredited) - Buzz Lightyear *Jim Hanks - Woody *Kat Cressida - Jessie *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Blake Clark - Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Men *Andrew Stanton (uncredited) - Emperor Zurg *Yuri Lowenthal - Toy Box Narrator *Andre Sogliuzzo *Audrey Wasilewski *Chad Doreck *Christopher Swindle *Courtenay Taylor *David K. Hill *Dermot Keaney *Eric Bauza *Eric Stitt *Fred Tatasciore *Greg Chun *Greg Ellis *James Patrick Stuart *Jon Olson *Lucien Dodge *Manoel Felciano *Mike MacRae *Misty Lee *Orian Acaba - Multiple characters *Pat Pinney *Patrick Seitz *Peter Kelamis *Rebecca Riedy - Multiple characters *Richard McGonagle *Roger Craig Smith *Russi Taylor - Additional voices *Travis Willingham Adventures In the Toy Box mode, adventures can be accessed by stepping on the red circle on the Disney Infinity hub. There are two types of adventures: basic adventures, and character adventures. Basic adventures can be accessed by any character, while character adventures can only be accessed when a certain character is present. The Cars characters can only access Castles & Slingshots, Sumo, racing adventures and their own adventures. Development Xbox One, PlayStation 4 potential Avalanche Software stated that Disney Infinity toys will be supported on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 consoles, and future next generation versions of Disney Infinity will likely result in a game that will be "way more beautiful," offer "a whole lot more" content, "or both."'Disney Infinity' toys, reader to work "for years to come" Disney Interactive Studios has not confirmed development, and no release dates have been set for possible Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions. Editions ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition'' There were rumors of discussions to use characters from other properties owned by Disney such as the Marvel Universe and Star Wars,Disney Infinity developer says Star Wars, Marvel characters under discussion, but not decided who are reported to be in development.Disney's Interactive-Media Unit to Lay Off Several Hundred PeopleStar Wars and Marvel Characters Reportedly Coming to Disney Infinity On April 30, 2014, Disney announced a follow-up game, Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, for release on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PS Vita, Wii U, iOS, PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in Q4 2014, featuring characters from the Marvel Comics universe, as the first installment of Disney Infinity 2.0. The game will feature improved Toy Box editor tools and introduces Toy Box Games, discs which allows players to create games based on genres such as tower defense. The game will also be compatible with all figurines and accessories from the previous Disney Infinity. The starter pack will contain figures for Avengers characters Iron Man, Thor and Black Widow, with figures of Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Stitch, Maleficent, Donald Duck, Tinker Bell, Merida, Aladdin, Jasmine, all of the Guardians of the Galaxy characters, Spider-Man, Venom and other assorted Spider-Man characters being released separately alongside the game.http://kotaku.com/disney-infinity-marvel-superheroes-coming-this-fall-1569867532 Reception Disney Infinity received mostly positive reviews from critics (except for the 3DS version, which received negative reviews). It received a 74 and 75 out of 100 on review aggregrator site Metacritic, for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 respectively.Disney Infinity for Xbox 360 ReviewsDisney Infinity for PlayStation 3 Reviews The sandbox mode, namely the Toy Box mode, received much praise. Steven O'Donnell of Good Game: Spawn Point stated that "it's a bit like Minecraft in that you're dropped into an open world that you can then build some pretty spectacular structures in."Good Game Spawn Point - Disney Infinity Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot called the Toy Box "a gleefully entertaining shared space," and greatly preferred it over the story mode.Disney Infinity Review The figurines of the playable characters received mixed to positive reactions. Daniel Krupa of IGN said that they're "well-made statues," and that "each one really captures the personality of that character with a charismatic stance."Disney Infinity Review The soundtrack and dialogue of Disney Infinity also received mixed reactions. Andrew Reiner of Game Informer said that "characters repeat dialogue way too often," and that the soundtrack is "often surprisingly absent." Andy Robertson of Forbes stated that his children loved playing the figurines, both in the game and as toys.Disney Infinity Review: Show Time The overall price of the game and all of the toys received media coverage. Jeff Cork of Game Informer said that to purchase all items at the launch (the game, all launch toys and power discs) it costs a minimum of AUD$460.Cork, Jeff (2013). "Dragon vs. Mouse". Game Informer (GameStop Corporation) (45): 29. Kevin VanOrd of GameSpot called Disney Infinity "a platform designed to keep you spending money." Nick Cowen of The Guardian warned parents to "get ready with those wallets."Disney Infinity – review In September 2013, Disney revealed that the game had sold 294,000 copies in the United States during its first two weeks on sale.Disney Infinity sells 294,000 copies in US On October 18, 2013, Disney Interactive announced that the game had sold more than a million copies worldwide. With more figures not yet released, Disney hopes the number of units sold will continue to grow.Disney Infinity’ Reaches 1 Million Global Sales Milestone As of January 20, 2014, three million starter packs have been sold.Disney Infinity sells 3 million starter packs The game was nominated for the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 2014,Nickelodeon's Kids' Choice Awards Nominations Revealed but lost to Just Dance 2014.Kids' Choice Awards winners: One Direction, Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, Justin Timberlake and more Trivia *The Luxo Ball is a projectile and various other uses in Toy Box, just like in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *Some of the international trailers contain a few alternate shots from the game. *The song playing in the trailer is Nero's Me and You. *The face statues in the fish tank from Finding Nemo also appear, along with Carl's house. *Syndrome appears in the game, which is strange since he got killed at the end of The Incredibles. *Certain music from the films also play. These include "Jessie's in Trouble" and "Zurg's Planet" by Randy Newman from Toy Story 2; "Saving Metroville" by Michael Giacchino from The Incredibles; "Wow" by Thomas Newman from Finding Nemo; and "WALL•E" by Thomas Newman from WALL•E.'Disney Infinity' Game to Feature 16 Songs From Movies, TV Shows, Theme Parks (Exclusive)‘Disney Infinity’ to Feature Music by Daft Punk, Danny Elfman, Michael Giacchino and More *Although Raoul ÇaRoule and Max Schnell appear on pictures in Ramone's House of Body Art, they do not make a physical appearance in the game. *Although Lizzie, Sarge and Sheriff do not appear in the game, they are mentioned various times. Sarge was mentioned by Finn that he agreed to let Finn run Sarge's Surplus Hut while he is on vacation. Flo mentions that the hut needs to be built since Sarge and Sheriff are on vacation, as well as mentioning Lizzie as to find some of her license plates that are scattered around. *Some of the vintage posters for Cars 2 appear in Luigi's Casa Della Tires, although not in the Toy Box. *Although Tony Rydinger does not appear in the game, he was mentioned by Violet wondering what he was doing, and Dash singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" about Violet and Tony. Also, Jack-Jack Parr was mentioned by Mr. Incredible, who hopes that he will handle well with his babysitter. He was also mentioned by Mrs. Incredible, who also mentions Kari McKeen in different lines, wondering if she is handling Jack-Jack. *The Battle Races, turbo boost packs, and some music and sound effects from Cars 2: The Video Game are reused in the game. *Andy Davis is mentioned in the game. *Emperor Zurg was intended to be in the original version of Disney Infinity. However, for unstated reasons, he was scrapped as a playable character. Gallery Disney_Infinity.jpg|Original wallpaper Disney-infinity-characters.jpg|Second wallpaper Infinitylineup_web1200.jpg INFINITY-IGN-610x343.jpg|Concept art Others.jpg|Concept art Disney_INFINITY_-_Mr._Incredible.png|Bob Parr Disney_INFINITY_-_Sulley.png|James P. Sullivan Disney INFINITY - Mike.png|Mike Wazowski Randall Boggs Disney Infinity.png|Randall Boggs Randall_Boggs_Disney_Infinity_2.png Disney INFINITY - Mrs. Incredible.png|Mrs. Incredible Disney INFINITY - Dash.png|Dash Disney INFINITY - Violet.png|Violet Disney INFINITY - Syndrome.png|Syndrome Lightningmcqueen.png|Lightning McQueen Mater_Disney_INFINITY_Render.png|Mater Francesco_Disney_INFINITY_Render.png|Francesco Bernoulli Holley_Disney_INFINITY_Render.png|Holley Shiftwell Buzz Disney INFINITY Render.png|Buzz Lightyear Disney INFINITY - Jessie.png|Jessie Woody_Disney_INFINITY_Render.png|Woody gaming-disney-infinity-15.jpg Muannounce1finaljpg-9b9991.jpg The Incredibles Disney Infinity.jpg Monstersmike.jpg Sulleyatfeartech.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters07.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters06.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters05.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters04.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters03.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters01.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University.jpg gaming-disney-infinity-16.jpg Disney-infinity-top630.jpg Incannounce2finaljpg-9b9992.jpg Mr_Incredible_vs_Omnidroid.jpg Incannounce4finaljpg-56cc83.jpg Disney-Infinity-image-disney-infinity-36202888-1280-720.jpg Disney-infinity-monsters-university-4.jpg Disney-Infinity-Monsters-University-Sully-at-Night.jpg DisneyInfinity.png Disney_infinity_buzz_lightyear.jpg Disneyinfinitydodgeball_447.jpg screenshot_51609.jpg screenshot_51610.jpg screenshot_51611.jpg screenshot_51514.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing Dash carsinfinity0212-610.jpg CarsInToyBox_1.jpg Francesco2.jpg Holly5.jpg Mater2.jpg McQueen3.jpg Francesco4.jpg Mater1.jpg Mater4.jpg McQueen4.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_00_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_01_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_02_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_03_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_04_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_05_full.jpg disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_08_full.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_01.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_02.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_03.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_04.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_05.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_06.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_07.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_08.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_09.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_10.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_11.jpg disney_infinity_cars_play_set_screenshots_12.jpg disney_infinity_screen_15.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters. Inc.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_17_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_15_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_14_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_13_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_12_full.jpg Disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_11_full.jpg Soccer.png Racing.png Pinball.png Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 1.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 2.jpg Monstersu 1.jpg Monstersu 2.jpg Monstersu 3.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University_4.png Disney_Infinity_Toybox_Mode_racing.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 2.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box_Lone Ranger_1.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box_Lone Ranger_2.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box_Lone Ranger_3.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 3.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 4.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box 5.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box.png disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_1.jpeg Disney-infinity_6.png disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_11.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_12.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_13.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_2.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_3.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_4.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_5.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_6.jpeg disney_infinity_ToyBox_WorldCreation_8.jpeg Disney-infinity incredibles.jpg disney_infinity_01.jpeg disney_infinity_02.jpeg disney_infinity_03.jpeg disney_infinity_04.jpeg disney_infinity_05.jpeg disney_infinity_06.jpeg disney_infinity_07.jpeg disney_infinity_08.jpeg disney_infinity_09.jpeg disney_infinity_10.jpeg disney_infinity_11.jpeg disney_infinity_12.jpeg disney_infinity_13.jpeg disney_infinity_14.jpeg disney_infinity_15.jpeg ToyBoxIncredibles1.png disney_infinity_17.jpeg disney_infinity_18.jpeg disney_infinity_19.jpeg disney_infinity_20.jpeg disney_infinity_21.jpeg disney_infinity_22.jpeg disney_infinity_23.jpeg disney_infinity_24.jpeg disney_infinity_25.jpeg disney_infinity_26.jpeg ToyBox_GameMaking_Chess1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Chess2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Mario1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_Mario2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck1.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck2.jpg ToyBox_GameMaking_MonsterTruck3.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_1.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_2.jpg ToyBox_UnexpectedPairings_3.jpg InfiniteSeries_McQueen_1.png InfiniteSeries_McQueen_2.png Toyboxflying.jpg Disneyinfinitymatermonstertruck-captjackcindrella'scairrage.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 2.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 3.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 4.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 5.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box Combat 6.jpg Perryridinglightningmcqueen.jpg Incredibleshelplightning.jpg disney-infinity-screenshot-21.jpg disney-infinity-screenshot-20.jpg jack-skellington-screenshot-01.jpg jack-skellington-screenshot-02.jpg ToyStoryInSpace1.jpg ToyStoryInSpace2.jpg ToyStoryInSpace3.jpg ToyStoryInSpace4.jpg ToyStoryInSpace5.jpg Rex pic.png ToyStoryInSpace7.jpg ToyStoryInSpace8.jpg Web_full_Crystal_LoneRanger_2.png Disney-infinity-toy-story-claw.png Disney_Infinity_holidaycharacters_vanellope.jpg Disney_Infinity_anna.jpg Disney_Infinity_holidaycharacters_rapunzel_.jpg Disney_Infinity_holidaycharacters_ralph_2.jpg Disney infinity 52.jpg Elsa, Anna, and Vanellope against baddies.jpg Disney-Infinity-Toy-Story-In-Space-Image-1.jpg Disney-Infinity-Holiday-characters-6.jpg Dumboandwoody 1.jpg 8466837 f520.jpg ADG Disney Infinity Phineas And Ferb Toy Set Review Assets-6.png P&F ToyBox 2.png Infinity-MickeyMouse-1.jpg Disney-Infinity-Holiday-characters-5.jpg 935020_572443989472994_600457874_n.jpg disney_infinity_122.jpg Disney-Infinity-Phineas-and-Ferb-Toy-Box-5-740x400.jpg Packaging Disney_Infinity_Box_Art.png|Original box art DisneyInfinityStarterPack.png|Current box art disney_infinity_cars_play_set_pack.jpg|''Cars'' Play Set Pack, with Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell and Play Set Piece disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_01.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell figures, and Cars Play Set Piece on the Infinity Base disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_02.jpg|Holley Shiftwell figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_04.jpg|Lightning McQueen figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_06.jpg|Mater figure disney_infinity_cars_play_set_figure_08.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli figure Disney Infinity Monsters University Figures.jpg|Sulley, Mike and Randall figures Disney-infinity-mr-incredible-figure-930x1234.jpg|Mr. Incredible figure disney_infinity_29.jpeg|Elastigirl figure disney_infinity_27.jpeg|Dash figure disney_infinity_30.jpeg|Syndrome figure disney_infinity_31.jpeg|Violet figure disney_infinity_32.jpeg|All of the playable character figures of The Incredibles disney_infinity_33.jpeg|Mr. Incredible and Syndrome figures, and Monsters University/Pirates of the Caribbean/The Incredibles Playset Piece on the Infinity Base Playset_Pack_-_Toy_Story.jpg|''Toy Story in Space'' Play Set retail package Buzzandjessie.gif|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie figures Woody Disney Infinity.jpg|Woody figure packaging Lighting McQueen Exclusive Hi-Res.jpg|Exclusive Crystal Lightning McQueen figure at Toys "R" Us Crystal_sully.png|Crystal Sulley figure crystal-mr-incredible-screenshot-01.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible figure Power Disc Packaging.jpg|Power Disc Series 1 Packaging Exclusive Power Disc Packaging.jpg|Exclusive Power Disc Packaging at Toys "R" Us Mike's Car Power Disc - Exclusive.jpg|Mike's New Car Power Disc exclusive at Toys "R" Us PTRUCA1-17022608dt.jpg|Race to Space Pack featuring Crystal Lightning and Crystal Buzz Lightyear Videos DISNEY INFINITY Official Announcement Trailer|US Trailer Disney Infinity -- Official Trailer|UK Trailer Disney Infinity - Closing video from press event.mov|Closing Trailer from Press Event Disney Infinity -- UK Trailer|Short Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Cars Play Set Trailer|Cars Play Set Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Lightning McQueen|Lightning McQueen trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mater|Mater trailer DISNEY INFINITY Francesco|Francesco Bernoulli trailer DISNEY INFINITY Holley|Holley Shiftwell trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Trailer|Toy Box Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University Play Set Trailer|''Monsters University'' Play Set Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Racing|Toy Box Racing trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University - Sulley|Sulley trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University - Mike Wazowski|Mike trailer Disney Infinity Monsters University - Randy|Randall trailer DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Mike Wazowski (UK)|Mike UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Sulley (UK)|Sulley UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Randy (UK)|Randall UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY GAMEPLAY TRAILER For Your Consideration|For Your Consideration trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box World Creation|Toy Box world creation trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Adventures|Toy Box Adventures Trailer DISNEY INFINITY The Incredibles Play Set Trailer|''The Incredibles'' Play Set Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mr Incredible|Mr. Incredible trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mrs Incredible|Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl trailer DISNEY INFINITY Dash|Dash trailer DISNEY INFINITY Violet|Violet trailer DISNEY INFINITY Syndrome|Syndrome trailer DISNEY INFINITY The Incredibles Collection Trailer|''The Incredibles'' Collection Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mrs Incredible (UK)|Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Dash (UK)|Dash UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Violet (UK)|Violet UK trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Game Creation|Toy Box Game Creation trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Unexpected Pairings|Toy Box Unexpected Pairings trailer DISNEY INFINITY Power Discs|Power Disc trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Combat|Toy Box Combat trailer DISNEY INFINITY "Speaking Infinity"|Speaking Infinity trailer DISNEY INFINITY How to theme your Toy Box (Underwater Castle)|How to theme your Toy Box (Underwater Castle) DISNEY INFINITY How to Spawn Enemies|How to Spawn Enemies DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Party Cannon)|How to use the Party Cannon DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Super Cannon)|How to use the Super Cannon DISNEY INFINITY How to use Creativi-Toys (Repeater)|How to use the Repeater DISNEY INFINITY How to Build with Physics Blocks|How to Build with Physics Blocks DISNEY INFINITY How to Theme Your Toy Box (Wreck-It-Ralph)|How to theme your Toy Box after Wreck-It Ralph DISNEY INFINITY How to Use Creativi-Toys (Side-Step Camera)|How to use the Side-Step Camera DISNEY INFINITY How to Use Creativi-Toys (Dual-Action Trigger)|How to use the Dual-Action Trigger DISNEY INFINITY How to Create a Race Track|How to create a Race Track DISNEY INFINITY How to Build a Soccer Stadium|How to build a Soccer Stadium Disney Infinity Action!|Disney Infinity: Action! trailer Disney Infinity X-Games Content|X-Games Content trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Destruction|Toy Box Destruction trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Box Vehicles|Toy Box Vehicles trailer DISNEY INFINITY Nintendo Wii Trailer|Nintendo Wii trailer DISNEY INFINITY Nintendo 3DS Trailer|Nintendo 3DS trailer DISNEY INFINITY Toy Story in Space Play Set Trailer|''Toy Story in Space'' Play Set trailer Disney Infinity Woody|Woody trailer Disney Infinity Buzz Lightyear|Buzz Lightyear trailer Disney Infinity Jessie|Jessie trailer Go Disney Infinity, It's Your Birthday!|Go Disney Infinity, It's Your Birthday! DISNEY INFINITY Disney Infinity Dance Party|Disney Infinity Dance Party DISNEY INFINITY "Speaking Infinity Character Takeover"|Speaking Infinity: Character Takeover trailer External Links *Official website *Disney Infinity Wiki References ru:Disney Infinity Category:Cars Video Games Category:Toy Story Video Games Category:The Incredibles Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Monsters, Inc. Video Games Category:Brave Video Games Category:Up Video Games